Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Shan Cai dan A Si kini sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak! Namun mereka bertengkar, sehingga Shan Cai dan anaknya pergi dari rumah! Sang anak, yang bernama Xiang'er pun membalas dendam pada A Si. Bagaimana caranya? /"permainan baru akan dimulai!" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis /"kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" /RnR?


Title: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Kamio Yoko

Figure: Dao Ming Si (道明寺), Shan Cai (杉菜), F4 (F四), OC

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Dsb

Summary: Shan Cai dan A Si kini sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak! Namun mereka bertengkar, sehingga Shan Cai dan anaknya pergi dari rumah! Sang anak, yang bernama Xiang'er pun membalas dendam pada A Si. Bagaimana caranya? /"permainan baru akan dimulai!" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis /"kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" /RnR?

Wanita itu kini sedang duduk di dekat jendela, meratapi nasibnya! Kini hidupnya sudah tidak miskin seperti dulu, dia kini tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sejak kecil.. Dia juga memiliki baju hangat yang cukup untuk musim dingin tidak seperti dulu. Kini ia juga tidak perlu kelaparan seperti dulu lagi! Namun, kini ia kesepian! Kini perusahaan Dao Ming sedang ada masalah, sang suami harus membantu ayahnya menyelesaikan masalah itu, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuknya, padahal kini ia sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka! Sang suami yang bernama Dao Ming Si itu juga sering tidak pulang karena pekerjaan, sehingga ia kesepian! Jika sudah menyebut nama Dao Ming Si, pasti tahu siapa wanita itu! Yap, dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Shan Cai sang rumput liar! Ia dulunya bebas kini terkurung di sebuah rumah yang amat sangat besar dengan para pembantu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak...

"Mama...（妈妈。。）" Panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu dengan jepit bintang yang disematkan di rambutnya!

"Xiang'er... （香儿。。）" Kata Shan Cai sambil tersenyum hangat!

"Jangan menangis lagi!（你别哭！）" Kata gadis kecil yang bernama Dao Ming Xiang （道明香）itu sambil menghapus air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata sang ibu tercinta!

Xiang（香）namanya berarti harum, dia lahir saat musim semi! Saat itu bunga-bunga mulai keluar dari kuncupnya dan mengeluarkan aroma harum.. Disisi lain, ia diberi nama xiang（香）dengan harapan agar ia selalu membawa keharuman bagi keluarga mereka!

"Mama tidak menangis! Mama hanya merindukan babamu!（妈妈不哭！妈妈只想念你的爸爸）" kata Shan Cai sambil mengelus rambut putrinya... Xiang'er hanya memandangi sang ibu yang kesepian!

~Malam harinya...

Xiang'er sudah dikamarnya memakai piyama tidur, ia sudah siap untuk tidur sekarang! Namun, entah apa yang membawanya untuk melihat pemandangan di jendela... Dia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, hanya sawah yang luasnya ratusan hektar yang terlihat! Rumput-rumput disana bergoyang bebas mengikuti semilir angin, sehingga ia teringat bagaimana ibunya dulu yang sangat bebas! Lalu gadis kecil itu mendongak ke atas... Ia melihat bintang-bintang di langit! 'Indah' hanya itu yang berada di kepalanya saat melihat bintang-bintang! Ia teringat suatu kenangan, suatu kenangan yang mungkin adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya...

~Flashback: ON

Xiang'er kini sedang duduk di rumput tanpa beralaskan apapun bersama sang ayah, Dao Ming Si! Mereka memandangi bintang di langit sembari menyanyi lagu 'twinkle twinkle little star' sambil memandangi langit!

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How i wonder what you are... Up above the world so high... Like a diamond in the sky... twinkle, twinkle, little star... How i wonder what you are..."

"Ba, aku melihat sebuah meteor! Aku melihat sebuah meteor!（爸，我看一个流星！我看一个流星！）" kata Xiang'er yang saat itu masih berumur sekitar 2 tahun sambil tersenyum senang!

"Kalau begitu cepat buat permintaan!" Kata Dao Ming Si sambil tersenyum hangat... Xiang'er mengangguk kemudian ia menutup mata dan melipat tangannya! Tak berapa lama, ia membuka matanya...

"Ba, lain kali aku ingin melihat bintang bersama baba lagi!"

"Baiklah! Baba berjanji akan mengajakmu melihat bintang lagi!" Kata Dao Ming Si sambil mengusap rambut anaknya!

~Flashback: OFF

"Ba, kau berjanji padaku akan menemaniku melihat bintang lagi!" Kata Xiang'er sambil terisak! Kini umurnya sudah 3 tahun, jadi kejadian itu adalah 1 tahun yang lalu!

~Hingga suatu hari...

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi!（如果你不喜欢，你可以走!）" Kata Dao Ming Si membentak Shan Cai!

"Baik! Aku pergi... Xiang'er kita pergi!（好！我走。。香儿我们走！）" Shan Cai menggandeng tangan Xiang'er dan mengajaknya pergi ke Jepang dan mereka tinggal disana! Di sebuah rumah sederhana karena Shan Cai pergi dengan uang tidak banyak! 2 minggu kemudian adik Xiang'er lahir..

"Ma, namanya siapa?（妈，她叫什么名字啊？）" tanya Xiang'er sambil memandangi adiknya!

"Bagaimana jika Dao Ming Shuang?" Kata Shan Cai sambil tersenyum lembut...

Shuang (双) namanya artinya sepasang... Dengan harapan, dia dapat mempertemukan kembali orang tuanya!

~12 Tahun kemudian...

Kini umur Xiang'er sudah 15 tahun, sedangkan Shuang'er 12 tahun... Mereka sangat akrab dan rukun di Jepang! Baiklah, kita lihat keadaan di Taiwan...

~di rumah Dao Ming Si...

"Sudah 12 tahun kau mencari mereka! Apa lebih baik menyerah saja?" Kata Mei Zou pada A Si!

"Tidak! Aku pasti akan menemukan mereka.. Aku sangat bodoh sampai mengusir mereka!" Kata A Si sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya!

"Sudahlah!" Kata Xi Men sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung A Si...

"Eh, bagaimana jika kita liburan ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri?" Kata Xi Men!

"Baiklah, aku setuju! Pasti disana banyak gadis-gadis cantik..." Kata Mei Zuo

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Lei, A Si?"

Lei tidak menjawab! Ia sibuk membaca Manga 'Hana Yori Dango' yang barusan dibelinya... Menurutnya kisah Manga itu sangat menarik, mirip dengan kisah sahabat baiknya! Sedangkan A Si juga diam sibuk berfikir tempat yang harus dicarinya... Karena mereka berdua tidak menjawab, Xi Men menganggap itu jawaban setuju! Dan A Si & Lei hanya pasrah dipaksa pergi ke Jepang...

~di Jepang...

Mereka berempat jarang liburan kesana, karena mereka lebih suka liburan ke Bali, California, Seoul, Hawaii.. Sehingga mereka tidak terlalu hapal jalan disana...

"Sekarang dimana penginapannya?" Kata A Si...

"Hmm... Aku juga tidak tahu!（我也不知道！）" Kata Xi Men! Lei tetap diam sambil membaca manga Hana Yori Dangonya! Lalu mereka pergi ke sembarang arah dan tersesat di sebuah tempat... Ternyata disana adalah sarang preman! Mereka sekarang dikepung preman! Jumlah preman disana 40X lipat jumlah mereka, tentu saja mereka pasti kalah! Sehebat-hebatnya F4 jika musuhnya ratusan orang tetap saja kalah!

"Watashitachi o sakujo suru! (lepaskan kita!)" Kata Mei Zuo dengan tampang panik! Para preman itu hanya menyeringai lebar.. Saat mereka hampir maju untuk membunuh mereka, ada seorang gadis cantik berkisar 15 tahun yang diketahui bernama Dao Ming Xiang mencegah mereka "Sorera o kika sete (lepaskan mereka)"

Lalu, preman-preman itupun meninggalkan mereka! Gadis itu mendatangi mereka berempat lalu menunduk hormat..

"Sumimasen, Karera wa watashi no tomodachi desu (maaf, mereka adalah temanku!)" Kata Xiang'er sambil membungkuk hormat!

"Mondainai (tidak masalah)" kata Xi Men...

"Anata dare? (Kamu siapa?)" Kata Lei sambil menutup manganya! Pertama kali dalam seharian ini ia berbicara...

"Watashi wa Domyouji Kobashi! Anata wa? (Aku adalah Domyouji Kobashi! Kamu?)"

(道明寺 香ばしい | Domyouji adalah marga Domyouji Tsukasa (Dao Ming Si versi Jepang)! di lain sisi jika kanjinya dibaca dalam bahasa Mandarin adalah Dao Ming Si... Kobashi artinya harum sama seperti xiang!)

"Oh! Yoroshiku... Watashi wa Hua Zhe Lei!" Kata Lei sambil tersenyum hangat!

"Hua Zhe Lei... 你是中国人吗？(apakah kamu orang Cina?)" Kata Xiang'er mengetahui mereka orang Cina!

"是啊。。你也是中国人吗？(iya... Apakah kamu juga orang Cina?)" Kata Lei dengan nada lembutnya! Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Xiang'er

"Hya, ini gara-gara kau, Xi Men! Kau bahkan tidak tau dimana letak hotelnya!" Kata A Si sesuai kebiasaannya (menyalahkan orang) dan Xi Men hanya pasrah!

"Sudahlah! Kau bisa ditempatku sementara waktu..." Kata Xiang'er sambil menengok menatap orang yang berbicara dan matanya langsung membulat melihat dia adalah ayahnya sendiri, DAO MING SI!

"Kenapa? (怎么啦？）"kata A Si melihat Xiang'er terkejut!

"Tidak apa!（没事！）" Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan! Dengan posisi F4 dibelakang Xiang'er! Anehnya, gadis bernama lengkap Dao Ming Xiang itu menyeringai lebar.. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan...

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di tempat Xiang'er! Yap, itu bukan rumahnya.. Itu hanya tempat mainnya saja!

"Tadaima~" teriak Xiang'er ketika memasuki tempat yang sudah ditinggalinya 1 tahun bersama adiknya sejak mereka kabur dari rumah itu!

"Okaeri~" sahut seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah shuang'er

"Mm... Jie jie mereka siapa?（姐姐他们是谁啊？）" kata Shuang'er ketika melihat 4 orang asing yang berada di belakang kakaknya!

"Mm.. Mereka adalah temanku!（他们是我的朋友！）" kata Xiang'er

"Ooo...（哦。。）"

Xiang'er pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah usang dan sangat terlihat sudah berumur tua!

"Siapa dia? Adikmu?（她是谁？你的妹妹吗？）" Tanya Mei Zuo pada Xiang'er

"Iya.. Dia adikku! Namanya Shuang'er（是！她是我的妹妹。。她叫双儿！）" jawab Xiang'er

"Shuang'er! Apa kau juga punya nama China?（双儿？你也有中文名字吗？）" tanya Lei dengan nada lembut khasnya..

"Punya! Nama Chinaku Xiang'er...（有啊！我的中文名字是香儿。。）" kata Xiang'er sambil tersenyum hangat!

'Xi-xiang'er? Namanya sama dengan nama 'dia'! Aku jadi merindukannya.. Aku rindu melihat bintang bersamanya!' Kata A Si dalam hati!

"Kenapa kau?（你怎么啦？）" kata Xi Men menyadarkan A Si dari lamunannya!

"Tidak apa! Eh, apa ini rumahmu?（没事！这是你的家吗？）" tanya A Si

"Bukan! Aku dan Shuang'er kabur dari rumah setahun yang lalu.." Jelas Xiang'er

"Kenapa?（为什么？）" Tanya A Si...

"Ibuku menyuruhku pergi ke Korea dan belajar disana... Tetapi aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?（你为什么不要？）" Tanya A Si lagi...

"Karena kami ingin pergi ke Taiwan!（因为我们想去台湾！）" kata Xiang'er

"Ooo.." Kata A Si ber'oh' ria!

"Apa kau mau ikut kami ke Taiwan?" Tawar Lei sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Xiang'er...

"Bolehkah?（可以吗？）" Kata Shuang'er yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa beberapa gelas minuman!

"Tentu saja boleh!（当然可以！）" jawab Xi Men! Xiang'er dan Shuang'er pun saling berpandangan dengan senyuman terpasang di bibir mereka berdua.. Setelah itu Xiang'er membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sinis! Entah apa lagi yang dipikirkannya!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di Taiwan!

"WOW! Taiwan sangat bagus!（台湾真好！）" kata Shuang'er kagum melihat gedung-gedung bertingkat di depannya... F4 hanya tersenyum kecil! Xiang'er justru menjitak kepala adiknya!

"Ittai onee-chan! (sakit kakak!)" Kata Shuang'er menggunakan bahasa Jepang..

"Jangan kampungan!" Bisik Xiang'er sambil melihat sekeliling melihat orang-orang yang memandangi mereka, seakan-akan mereka adalah orang pedalaman yang baru ke kota! F4 pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku adik-kakak di depannya..

"Hmm.. Kalian ingin tinggal di rumah siapa?" Tanya Mei Zuo!

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah Lei ge ge! Dia sangat tampan dan ramah!" Kata Shuang'er sambil memandang Lei... Yang dipandang hanya tertawa kecil! A Si cemburu karena Shuang'er lebih menyukai Lei!

"Tidak! Kami akan tinggal di rumahnya!" Kata Xiang'er tersenyum manis sembari menunjuk A Si yang sedang asik dengan kecemburuannya pada Lei!

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Bukankah Lei ge ge sangat tampan dan ramah!" Kata A Si dengan nada mengejek! Melihat tingkah A Si yang 'childish' member F4 pun tertawa termasuk kedua anak yang ada bersama mereka!

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu! Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kata Xiang'er

"Boleh! Tentu saja boleh!（可以！当然可以！）" jawab A Si!

'Okey, permainan baru akan dimulai! Hihihi~' kata Xiang'er dalam hati!

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu kamarmu!（那是你的房间！）" Kata A Si sambil menunjuk salah satu ruangan!

"Tidak! Aku mau kamar yang itu!" Kata Xiang'er sambil menunjuk kamar masa kecilnya...

"Hei, itu tidak bo-" belum sempat A Si menyelesaikan perkataannya, Xiang'er dan Shuang'er sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan berada di kamar yang ditunjuk Xiang'er tadi.. "Huuh,,, merepotkan!" Kata A Si mulai meniru gaya Shikamaru #plak #abaikan

A Si mengetuk pintu kamar itu... Lalu, Xiang'er pun membukakannya!

"Kenapa?（什么事？）" tanya Xiang'er..

"Cepat keluar dari kamar ini!"

"Tidak mau!（不要！）" kata Xiang'er sambil menjulurkan lidahnya...

"Hmm.. Bagaimana jika kita suit! Dan yang kalah harus menuruti perkataan yang menang!" Kata A Si!

"Baiklah! Aku selalu bernasib mujur biasanya..."

Mereka pun suit!

.

.

Dan Xiang'er menang!

"Hahaha.. Sudah kubilang aku selalu bernasib mujur!" Kata Xiang'er sambil tertawa senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya!

"Baiklah! Karena aku lelaki sejati aku tidak akan menarik kembali perkataanku." Kata A Si, lalu ia pergi! Xiang'er tetap dengan senyumanannya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar...

"Ada apa kau terlihat begitu senang?" Tanya Shuang'er melihat sang jie jie sangat bahagia!

*TBC*

Author potong dulu ya! Sebenarnya mau buat cerita ini jadi One-shot yang sangat panjang! Namun, gak jadi dan author mungkin akan buat menjadi two-shot atau three-shot! Hehehe... Terakhir, author minta reviewnya yaa! Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat author menulis! ^^


End file.
